


Teen Wolf: Scott and Kiras' Baby Girl

by AzureFlare



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Diapers, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Forced Ageplay, Gen, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mommy Kira, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, bottles, daddy scott, non-con infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlare/pseuds/AzureFlare
Summary: This a repost.I'm sorry for deleting it in the first place <3I hope you all enjoy------Scott and Kira take a baby girl of their own , in a world where werewolves live in secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was heavily inspired by Derek's baby Boy, by Gentlywithachainsaw

  
Emily stumbled out of the nightclub, a large, drunken grin on her face.

She had drunk a fair amount and it was still morphing the dark streets of the massive city she lived in into a place full of risks and danger.

Not that she was aware of that or cared, of course. The alcohol intoxicating her made sure that she was fully focused on getting one foot in front of the other and finding her house.

She didn’t notice how the air suddenly shifted behind her, as something ran past.

  
Then again.

  
Then finally two people, a man and a woman, stopped in front of her.

  
The man had glowing red eyes, the woman glowing yellow eyes.Emily stared in wonder. Was she just so drunk as to hallucinate? Or were they wearing contacts?

Whatever. They didn’t have alcohol. She stumbled past but the man grabbed her arm and the woman cooed.

“Oh...what have we gotten ourselves into , my poor pup? “ she said in a beautiful voice like  
music.

  
“Pup?” Emily muttered, trying to think but still tired and extremely intoxicated.

  
The man spoke “Shh.....It’s Ok. Mama and Papa have you now” he said in a more masculine, but still wonderful voice.

Mama? Papa? This sent alarm bells ringing weakly in her mind. She began formulating a plan to the best of her current ability.

His eyes hadn’t lost their glow.

“Are sure this is allowed?” The woman muttered To the man.

He scoffed.

“What happened to, ‘It’s time! It’s here! My very favourite , favourite day in years!’?” he asked.

“Oh shush. You think I don’t see that big goofy grin on your face when Derek showed you how to hold a Baby?”

Emily growled and attempted to yank her hand away. This got their attention. Both glowing eyes turned to look and the man grinned.

“Oh. She’s trying to be as strong as Mama or Papa. How sweet “ he said.

Emily felt it first. The tightening of her stomach.  
Those poor bushes never saw it coming.

The woman was at her side in an instant, holding Emily’s long blonde hair back.

She cooed and whispered sweet nothing’s until the girl was done.

When she was done, Emily felt exhausted. She collapsed forward, being caught by the woman easily.

Her mind had began to shut down so she didn’t have the mental faculties to notice her odd strength.

The last thing she remembers before blacking out is two soft kisses on her forehead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott beams as he hoists his pup onto his hip with ease.

His mate, Kira, grins at him.

“She’s ours” she grins, and Scott nods , his eyes casting a soft red glow over his beaming white teeth. He can’t believe they have thier own baby.

Finally.

They had been watching her, of course, for a while now.

So had the Society, of course.

Scott and Kira had been trained intensely to prepare them.

They had been given test after test, and had to work hard to pass. But they had.

The Society maintained the secret Werewolf community, on a large island that had been carefully picked and prepared, years before Scott or Kira had been born.

Most occupants were werewolves. No humans, except specifically chosen ones, were permitted.

They’d be slaughtered on sight if they weren’t chosen. It was a way to make sure no hunters could sneak in or find out about the island.

Werewolves, of course, sometimes wanted a human of their own. The Society granted This, as a way to not only appease the werewolves, but also to help humans who needed it.

Humans were taken from dangerous cities or towns, if they were being abused, or otherwise were not being cares for properly.

If a human lived in a negative environment or simply didn’t have a non-dangerous lifestyle, the Society watched, and waited.

Of course, this was all Scott knew. He wasn’t aware of the Society’s specific watching protocols.

Frankly, he didn’t care. He and Kira were extremely wealthy, as all occupants were, and the Society demanded a heavy fund before it would allow you to even be considered.

  
In fairness, it did cost a fortune to keep any and all attention away from the island.

Once the price was paid, however, the Society backed off. It didn’t concern itself with how the humans were treated in general. They’d still step in if the humans were being say, beaten to near  
death or killed, but aside from such intense cases, the Society allowed it’s occupants to do whatever they wished.

Some kept humans as pets. Some as slaves, and Some, like Scott and Kira, wanted a Baby.

The Society had EVERYTHING you could think of for babies of all ages.

Cribs, high chairs, diapers, bottles, food to support regression, medical things, and much more.

Scott and Kira had bought everything they could think of; toys, a high chair, a rocking chair, a crib, books, bottles, diapers, milk to assist regression.

They smiled down at their sleeping baby.

Soon she'd be their perfect girl, giggling up at them during changes and cuddling up to their chests before bed.

Of course they were prepared for her to fight.

No baby who was not aware and willing of the werewolf society ever came along easily. But they’d win. She’d thank them for it in the end.

But for now, the new family had a private jet to catch.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilys first morning does not go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Scott and Kira carefully managed to work together to slip Emily into her car seat in the car, and they shared a moment of satisfaction at their handiwork, before getting into the front of the Society's silver car.

It stood out shockingly, even in the pale moonlight, as it was sparkling clean and undented.

Scott grinned as Kira slipped in beside him.

“So, Mama, ready to go?” he grinned.

“I am if you are, papa “ she beamed back at him, her eyes finally losing their glow.

Scott laughed and his own eyes lost their red shine.

Scott put his foot down on the accelerator and the trio shot into the night.

Soon, they arrived at where they told thier pilot to wait.

Soon enough, they were flying away from the mass of buildings, into the night sky.

Emily began to stir slightly as the plane took off, but Scott shushed her and rubbed her back.

He grinned and snapped a picture of Emily asleep on his lap, and sent it to the pack group chat.

Erica, Boyd, Derek and even Peter responded.

“Erica: So cute! Tell her Auntie Erica says hi xxxxxxxxxxx

Boyd: She looks innocent enough. I suppose she may be a good human

Peter: I thought I blocked this?

Derek: Adorable. It’ll be nice for Stiles to have a cousin and playmate : ). Oh, Peter , Erica  
unblocked it when you weren’t looking.

Peter: I don’t even- My phone has a password lock!

Erica:1234 is not a secure password :D”

Scott laughed, and switched off the phone, stroking his pups head.

Kira was asleep, as she had been up all the previous night worrying and preparing.

So had Scott, but he could wait until the baby was in her crib before he slept.

Stretching his legs slightly, he settled in for the hour long flight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What happened?

Emily’s head hurt. She felt....warm.

Comfortable.

This shot red flags through her already pounding head, as her tiny, cramped bed in her filthy house was NEVER this comfortable.

She opened her mouth to yawn, and something fell out.

A pacifier?

She slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the light, and wincing to see.

She was massively hungover, but she managed to look around.She was surrounded by tall wooden bars, even above her.

She could see a rocking chair, a changing table, a stocked bookshelf, a night light a wardrobe, and even a Baby monitor.  
What. The. Actual. Hell.

This wasn’t her house. This wasn’t her room. These sure as HELL were not her decorations or furniture. Where was her cracked mirror? Her chipped bedside cabinet? Her crappy wardrobe  
balanced on a stack of books she had never read?

All of this furniture was sleek, new and well made.

She looked down at her own body and was met with a horrific sight.

She was in a onesie.

A onesie with shooting stars adorned her body, keeping her warm and comfortable.  
Oh. Dear God. NO.

Who the hell did this? Was this some sort of sick joke? She saw movement in the baby monitors screen.

Someone was coming.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott slowly awoke.

Daylight streamed into the room, illuminating the floor in streaks of warmth.

He heard the baby groan and smiled to him self sleepily.

“Babies up...I’m gonna go get her up properly, ok?” he whispered to Kira.

Kira nodded and stretched, sitting up.

“I’ll get breakfast ready. Good luck” she said, remembering Derek’s warnings.

Scott nodded and the two kissed, before he got out of bed.

He was sleeping only in his boxers, so he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked out of the room, after Kira had pulled on her robe and went to the kitchen.

He walked into the babies room and smiled through half closed eyes.

“Morning, little one” he cooed, opening the cover of the crib to pick her up.

"Get your hands off me” she growled.

He frowned.

“No, Emily, big people sounds aren’t for babies” he said.

She struggled but he easily kept his grip, with his werewolf strength. He thanked his lucky stars they kept their strength even in human form, as he didn’t want to scare his baby by shifting in front of her so soon.

Kira and Scott would never hurt thier baby, and one day they’d teach her that shifting was just how Mama and Papa kept thier little one safe, by looking and acting scary.

She opened her mouth and growled.

“I said get your hands off me!” she growled.

Oh the little darling. Scott didn’t break eye contact, but used werewolf speed to grab her pacifier without her noticing.

He turned on his heel, and walked into the bathroom, ignoring her struggles.

He rinsed it off and put it back in her mouth, and when she spat it out again he sighed.

“You know, baby, we have a paci with a special strap to keep it in. Mama and Papa don’t want to use it. But we wi-"

He was cut off when she got an arm free and punched him.

In the face.

He didn’t flinch. It didn’t hurt. But her hand would be killing her right now.

He frowned again.

“Alright” he muttered softly.

He went into Kira and his own room, and grabbed the pacifier with the strap.

With no problem, he got it in her mouth and the strap over her head.

He quickly put mittens over her hands to stop her from unclipping it.

She let out a muffled scream of fury and so he took the cream the Society had given. It acted as a muscle relaxant, making it nearly impossible for a Baby to move their arms and legs if they were struggling too much.

He set her on the bed and held her down with hand gently on her stomach.

He quickly unzipped the onesie and applied it to her arms and legs.

After a few minutes she let out another muffled scream, but didn’t thrash. The cream had worked and now her arms and legs felt like lead.

Scott zipped back up the onesie and sighed.

“Papa is sorry, my sweet princess. I didn’t want to do that to my poor baby but you’re being bad. Mama and Papa will explain the rules after breakfast. Speaking of which, we should hurry before Mama eats it all!” he smiled, speaking in a cooing tone.

Emily glared at him but couldn’t do anything.

One thing was certain in her mind.

She had to figure out what was going on and escape.


	3. First Meal

Emily was massively confused.

First this guy, gorgeous as he was, was shirtless and holding her like a baby.

What was this?

She had spent loads of time at the gym and she was like a kitten.

Who was this ‘Mama ‘he kept referencing?

He got angry (which made him look ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING) when she told him to gethis hands off her.

He had been smiling before but then he frowned and it made him look absolutely terrifying.

Then she had went for it. A punch.

She felt as if her hand had been cut off and he didn’t even seem to feel it.

He muttered something and soon, something was in her mouth.

A damned pacifier with a strap that went around the back of her head and mittens so she couldn’t unclip it.

Then, when she struggled he put this weird cream on her that made her feel like all her limbs had turned to stone.

She hasn’t been able to see her lower body yet. But she felt something suspiciously soft.

She refused to believe it was a diaper. She might just lose it if it was.

She hated him. Oh god how she hated him. This hate, this red hot , bubbling, sizzling hatred felt no bounds.

But she couldn’t do anything.

This man...Papa.....carried her as if she were a doll. Easily, but carefully.

As he walked, he held her such that her head was resting against his shoulder.

Even though she hated him and was terrified and confused, the skin was warm and soft.

She sensed something....flowing through him. Like......a spark?

She needed to get out of here. She obviously couldn’t use brute force. He’d easily over power her.

But if she could just get a phone....or computer....She had to get them to take thier eyes off her for a while. Meaning she’d have to earn thier trust.

Meaning she’d have to play along.

‘Papa' looked down at her before they entered the kitchen.

“Now. My princess, breakfast can go one of two ways. You can sit in your high chair and get solid food, or Papa or Mama can feed you a bottle if you don’t feel big enough “ he said.

She bit down an insult, which was easy, considering she couldn’t speak with the pacifier strapped in her mouth and nodded.

He smiled and kissed her forehead and she resisted the urge to wipe off any of this mans DNA.

They went into the kitchen and Emily saw a beautiful woman preparing something...a bottle.

No.

The entire kitchen was filled with appliances for many different things.....But still spacious and not cluttered at all.

She saw what the man was carrying her toward and froze.

No. Never. Not in a million years.

The man turned and frowned when he felt her tense.

“Remember what I told You, princess” he said softly before beginning to put her down into it.

She couldn’t help herself. She forgot all about earning trust and struggled.

The minute she began wiggling, the man’s grip tightened and he swept her away from it.

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart he muttered, sitting down.

The woman walked over and handed him a bottle, leaning down to face Emily.

“Oh...Is our baby grumpy today? “ she smiled, tickling under her chin.

She glared daggers at the woman who just chuckled and moved away.

Papa unstrapped the pacifier and moved it out of her mouth. He brought the bottle nipple to her mouth but she closed it firmly.

He frowned.

“Princess. Open your mouth for papa. Please?” he asked gently.

Nope. She was keeping her mouth firmly closed.

He sighed and pinched her nose gently with one hand.

For a second she didn’t understand what he was doing....until her lungs started to burn.

She would have to open her mouth soon.

When she did, she gulped in a mouthful of air and the bottle nipple surged forward, into her mouth as he released her nose.

She tried to spit it out but he wasn’t having it. He began humming gently, smiling down at her encouragingly.

She sighed. He wasn’t going to move it until she drunk.

She began suckling and he beamed even more, if that were possible.

“Yeah...that tastes good, doesn’t it baby?” he cooed.

She closed her eyes and just tried to imagine drinking from a normal water bottle.

The milk was warm, but it didn’t taste bad.

She supposed that’s what the woman had been doing, warming it.

She sighed and continued drinking.

Then she felt something. Just as she finished the bottle and Papa pulled it out of her mouth, she felt a slight pressure in her stomach.

Papa burped her (to her silent fury) but it didn’t dissipate. She whined softly after he clipped the pacifier back on.

She whined again as he shifted her in his lap and his knees pressed into her bladder.

“Baby...What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

She glared at him. He knew full well she couldn’t talk with the pacifier strapped on.

She settled for wiggling around. Shame Papa didn’t seem to be an intelligent creep. Just a regular massive creep.

Somehow he got it. His eyes lit up in understanding.

“Oh.....Does my baby need to pee? That’s ok. Go on. Your in your diaper” he said, nodding.

She glared.

No.

No.

Screw it.

She began writhing and twisting....and felt his arms lock around her.

She let out a muffled scream...and in all the stress and confusion , her bladder relaxed.

The diaper soon became wet and heavy and she sighed involuntarily in relief.

Papa beamed down at her and said “Good girl! Now. Let’s get you changed and ready for your doctors appointment” he cooed.

He picked her up and even as she was frozen in horror from what she had just done two things floated around in her brain.

1: She had just pissed herself.

2:DOCTORS APPOINTMENT?!


	4. Doctors Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes with Scott to the doctor.
> 
> She doesn't like what she sees, after briefly meeting another little.

Later, Scott was driving.

Kira had remained at home, as she needed to meet Erica, as Erica was, and he quotes, ‘Planning to shank Derek and see how many times she has to stab him for calling her quirky’

He laughed. His mate would talk Erica out of it.

He looked at the glaring, puffy eyes baby in the car seat in the back.

A small frown graced his lips.

“....Baby?” he asked softly.

She turned her head pointedly and he sighed.

“But nobody said it’s going to be easy. Still....I can’t wait till she’s drawing with Kira and  
squealing ‘Papa’ when I walk in from work” he said to himself.

Scott worked as a society trainer. He trained werewolves to care for human babies. It had been awkward being in that class HIMSELF to learn to care for Emily.

As they pulled into the doctors, Scott sighed.

“How about.....if you're very , very good for Papa in the doctors, that Papa promises you no more paci?” he said, offering a smile.

He could practically see his babies mental cogs turning as she weighed to positive and negative.

Obviously she thought she could still escape, but he grinned when she nodded and let herself be held with no fuss.

He walked in and waited to be called.

While they sat in the room, Emily on Scott’s lap, Derek walked in, carrying Stiles.

“Derek!” grinned Scott, happy to see his friend and packmate.

“Scott!” grinned Derek.

He always acted like this in front of babies. Happy and calm. But he could be QUITE terrifying when he wanted.

The two Alphas shook hands in that awkward one armed way people do when holding babies, or sitting with one in Scott’s case.

“Daddy! Who’s that?” Stiles asked, his attention focused on Emily.

She had gone rigid. Scott gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“That, my sweet Prince, would be your new cousin! She’s still very tiny, so we have to be VERY nice and very gentle with her “ Derek said.

He looked at Stiles with absolute adoration, complete devotion.

It made Emily feel....strange. She didn’t have a good bond with her real parents. Her mother was an alcoholic bitch. Her father was dead. Shot in the head. Good riddance, her mother had said and spat on his coffin.

She tears up a little thinking of that.

She had loved her father.

Scott seemed to have a sixth sense because she felt him turn around so she was facing him and ,more importantly, his chest.

He hugged her gently and rubbed her back.

He had dressed her in a simple white dress, her long hair flowing freely with no bow after Emily had sobbed her heart out when he came near her with hair spray.

Well. Scott guessed she was like her Mama.

Meticulous about her hair.

He sighed and kissed her forehead.

“Shh.....my poor Baby, hmm? Shhh...” He said.  
She didn’t fully cry but Scott was still grateful when they were called.

Dr Deaton smiled warmly, as they walked into his office.

“Ah. Scott and Emily. Welcome. I assume you’re here for your shots? “ he said , beaming.

Scott nodded but didn’t miss the look of absolute betrayal and horror on his babies face.

He’d take her for ice cream after this.  
But she didn’t squirm when Deaton prepped the small syringe.

She was deep in thought.

“This is a good time to do it. I’ll do the 19-BD first. It’ll disguise her scent from shifted  
werewolves, making sure she doesn’t smell like.....prey. “ Deaton whispered quickly to Scott, who nodded in response.

He injected her and Scott took the pain quickly, desperate to avoid upsetting or hurting her. It would kill him to see her hurt. He had been watching for so long...and learned so much that he may as well have known her for years.

  
Deaton pulled out another syringe.

This one was to make her incontinent. She wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer.

She just winced when they punctured her skin and tears dripped down her cheeks.

When he was done, Deaton beamed at her.

“Such a great patient! I think you deserve a sticker!” he beamed.

He took her arm and stuck a sticker reading ‘Well Done!’ on to her wrist.

She just glared at him.

Deaton did hid whole spiel, and Scott nodded along until he was done.

When he was done, and Scott carried the girl out,Derek and Stiles were gone.

Scott carried her into the car and beamed at her as he clipped her into her car seat.

“You made Papa very proud in there.” He beamed at her.

She looked away and he sighed but smiled.

One day, she would smile back at him.

These were just growing pains, and would soon fade. Soon she’d be giggling at Kira and Scott making funny faces and pointing out all the pictures in her books during her bedtime stories.

Scott grinned at her from the front mirror.

“Now. As Papa promised, no more paci....unless Papas’ princess is a naughty baby and curses or uses big girl noises. Now. How about we go out and get ice cream?” he grinned.

She showed no enthusiasm and he frowned.

“Come on baby. For Papa?” be asked.

She glared at him and he sighed.

“Fine. I hope you like chocolate flavour” he said, reversing out of the hospital parking lot.


End file.
